The Teachers are Inlove!
by edwardcullenlover1
Summary: Edward is a single dad. Who is a gym teacher. Bella is the new English teacher. Will edward's son take a liking to bella like his dad? rated M just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story The Teachers are Inlove! **

**Summary: Edward is the gym teacher at Forks High. He as a son named Zack. He was going to get married. But his fiancé walked out on him. Now is single. Bella moves to Forks. And is the new English teacher. Will the find Love? Maybe. But I won't tell you.**

**Ok we all know I suck at summaries and admitting that I don not own twilight. And by the way I DON'T own anything! Anyways on with the story.**

**B.P.O.V**

I am so nervous! I am starting a new teaching job at Forks high. I am an English teacher. I was driving in my charger to the school right now.

I only knew like one person. And that would be Emmett McCarthy. He was the math teacher.

I pulled into the parking lot. I almost fell on my ass. But good thing my car saved me. I walked into the school. I was walking to my class room when at of no where Emmett jumped in front of me.

"Emmett! You jerk you scared me to death." I whispered yelled at him.

"Thank you." He replied. "Ok here is the plan when the lunch bell rings we will meet up in the teacher lounge. Were I will introduce to everyone got it?"

"Ok. Why are you being so weird?"

"I feel like being weird. Is that a problem?"

"No. See ya."

"Bye-Bye." He said as he walked away. He is a good friend, but is a weird one.

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Z.P.O.V (That's right Zack Comes before Edward.)**

"ZACK! GET UP YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" My dad yelled. I just groaned and got up. I was so tired.

I didn't want to go to school. But I wanted to see what this new English teacher looked like. I am in tenth grade. And my dad was the gym teacher.

I got dressed in basketball shorts, my white and blue etnies, a plain white tee, and a DC sweatshirt. I jogged down the stairs. And saw my dad making breakfast.

I sat down at the table. "About time you got down here. We have to eat breakfast then go." My dad said. I only responded with a nod. We ate in silence. Then we were off.

When we got to school. I walked over to my friends. Pete, John, Ryan, and Patrick.

"Hey man!" Pete yelled.

"Hey." I responded.

"Dude did you see the new English teacher she is so smokin'." Ryan said. God I just got here how could I have seen her already. Good thing I have English first.

I was about to reply with a smart ass comment but the bell rang. I stalked off to English.

**Hey did you like it? If you have any suggestions I would luffles to hear them.**

**Please Comment. Hoping that you liked it! See ya next time on the story of The Teachers are Inlove! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Friendies! Just to let you know I am not giving up on Sk8er Boy. I will update them both. But right now I just am happening to update this one hope you love it!**

**Z.P.O.V**

I walked into the class room slowly, looking for any signs of the teacher. I took my seat. Then I looked up and saw the teacher.

Ryan was right she was smokin'. She had beautiful long brown hair. And nice eyes. Whoa I think I have the hots for a teacher. That's a first.

**E.P.O.V**

We were almost late for school. I teach at my son's school. I am the gym teacher. First period was my prep. And what I don't get is, why do I have a prep? It is not like I need one. I am gym teacher, what do I have to prep.

Anyways I decided to take a walk around the school. I walked by the English room. That's when I saw her the new English teacher. She was so beautiful. She had long mahogany hair. And dark brown eyes.

She looked to be about five-eight. Hopefully I will get to meet her. That's when the bell rang. It was time for brake.

I went into her classroom. Obliviously she didn't see me. Because when she turned around she jumped about 6 feet in the air.

"Hello. I am the gym teacher." I greeted.

"I am . But call me Bella." She replied shaking my hand.

"Alright but only if you call me Edward." She smiled. We talked for like 2 minutes. Then the bell rang.

Oh well. I will just have to talk to her at lunch.

**P.P.O.V (that is right it is Pete.)**

I was on way to second period English. When I was in the door way I saw in there talking to . If I didn't know better I would say he was flirting with her.

Stupid gym teacher flirting with the English teacher. Can't wait to tell Zack.

**Z.P.O.V**

I was walking to lunch when I herd my name being called. I turned around and saw Pete running this way.

"Hey Pete. What's up?" I asked

"You will never guess what I saw right before 2nd period." He said

"What?" He has got my attention. I wanted to know what happened.

"I saw your dad."

"Oh! That is so amazing. I see my dad all the time!" I said.

"No. There is more. He was flirting with !" Oh my goodness did he just say he was flirting with !?

"What?"

"I said YOUR DAD WAS FLIRTING WITH !" He yelled. Now the whole student population staring at us. God I have idiots for friends.

"You didn't have to yell it."

"Sorry." Ok I will have to talk to my dad about his flirting with my new teacher.

**EM.P.O.V**

I was going to introduce Bella to my friends. Where is she?

Oh! There she is. Just walking in. God why did I have to worry? I silly.

"Hey, Bella! We are over here!" She was walking over when I saw Edward string at her.

"Hey." She said blushing. She was always a blusher. I have known her ever since we were like 3. And that's a long time!

"Okay Bella. This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. Jasper and Alice are a thing. And I and Rose are happily togther. Guys this is Bella." Whoa that was a mouthful..

"Hey." They all said in usion. Edward just kept staring at Bella.

"So how was your day so far?" I asked Bella.

"It was good." She said simply.

Good, good. At least she was having a nice day. And if Edward keeps staring at Bella he will be staring at fist in his face. Just then the bell rang. We all left for our afternoon classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello peoples! Hows it a goin'! Still a hopin' you are like this story. Here is chapter 3! In Chapter 2. A line said this: "I said YOUR DAD WAS FLIRTING WITH!" well it was to say this: "I said YOUR DAD WAS FLIRTING WITH MS. SWAN!" just wanted to clear that up!**

**E.P.O.V**

I walked Bella to her classroom after lunch, since I did have a free period.

"Thanks for walking me to my classroom. But I guess you have to go get to your class." Bella said in what seemed to a sad tone.

"Oh. No I don't. I have a free period this period." I said.

"Oh. So do I." This is great! Now I can hang out with her to get to know her more!

"Do you want to hang out for this period then?" I asked getting nervous. Since when I am nervous? Oh. Yeah. Right. I liked Bella.

"Sure." YES!

**B.P.O.V**

God he was beautiful. Edward had the most wonderful emerald green eyes ever. He had luscious bronze hair. I just wanted to run my hands through it. I wanted to kiss those full lips. I know I just practically met him, but I had the hugest crush on a Mr. Edward Cullen.

**Z.P.O.V**

I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard my dad's voice.

"Do you want to hang out for this period then?" He asked someone. I leaned around the corner to see him talking to Ms. Swan.

"Sure." She responded. WHAT THE F!?!? He was flirting with her! Why would he flirt with her?

Oh yeah 'cause she is pretty. If I were my dad I would already have had my cock in her pussy. But I can't I am a minor. And why the hell am I thinking about having sex with my teacher anyway?

Oh yeah. I liked her. I am so silly sometimes. I will have to talk to my dad after school today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**B.P.O.V.**

I had learned a lot about Edward earlier today. Like his favorite color was blue. That he loved Chinse and Mexican food. As do I. We had a lot in common.

We both like Debussy. We liked the same foods. We both liked to read. And a lot more!

It was now the end of the day and I was walking to my car.

"BELLA!" I turned to see who had called my name and saw Alice. "Bella do you wanna hang tonight? We are all going to just watch a movie at Edward's." She said as she got to me.

"Um. I don't know."

"Come on. It would be fun. Even though there would be a teenager there." That is another thing I learned about Edward, his son was Zack.

"Fine. I guess I could come."

"Great. I will follow you home. Then you drop off your car. And get your p.j.s and then will go to Edward's. And don't ask about the pajamas. Ya know what. I will pick out your pajamas." Why would I want to wear my pajamas?

"Will everyone else wear their pajamas too?"

"Yes. Silly. And you don't have to worry about Zack. He will be upstairs with a friend."

"Kay."

When we got to my house Alice went up stairs to bedroom. Me following. When I reached my room she had already picked out my pajamas. She had picked a purple spegetti strap tank. That hugged my body. And baggy plaid pajama bottoms.

"Now go change." After I changed we went to Alice's she changed into her pajamas. They were exactly like mine. Except her tank top was hot pink. Then were off to Edward's.

**A.P.O.V.**

My plan was going to work. We were all going over to watch a movie at Edward's in our pajamas like we always do. Then we, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I, were going to make them sit togther. Then we would watch a scary. Movie. And then it would go on from there.

Edward and Bella will get togther if they liked or not. And they will like it. We can see the way they look at each other. Even though just met.

Oh. Look we are at Edward's. Everybodyelse is here.

Me and Bella walked up and knocked on the door. Edward answered it and his mouth dropped. My plan is _so_ going to work.

**Z.P.O.V (after school.)**

Me and Pete were waiting by my dad's car. He always let one of my friends come over when and some of the teachers got togther at our house to watch movies.

"Dude do you think Ms. Swan is going to be there?" Pete asked.

"I don't know. We will come down to see right before they start the movie and see." I said.

"Okay. Dude just imagine Ms. Swan in her pajamas. What I picture is hot." Oh I was picturing my English teacher in her pajamas. And me flirting with her. Speaking of flirting with the English teacher I still had to talk to my dad about that.

Oh well we would have to talk tomorrow. With that thought my dad came over and we drove to my house.

~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I heard a knock on the door. And looked out window which gives me a view of the front porch. And I saw Ms. Swan. But only her hair.

"Dude. Let's go down stairs now." I said to Pete. We got up and walked down stairs. We both Ms. Swan. She was wearing the most tight purple tank top. It showed off her boobs nicely.

"We just came down to get something to eat." I said when my dad gave my funny look.

"Okay." He said. As he lead Ms. Swan to the living room.

"Dude she is so fucking hot. I am having fantises. And I am so hard." Pete said when we got to my room. I just nodded this was going to be a long night.

**So do you likey? In the next chapter it will start in Edward's POV. About they movie. And then will go on from there. Let me know if you like it. And if you want suggestion on what to put in there leave a comment! Please and Thank you!**

**And you guys are rockin'! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey party people. Hows it goin'. Just to let you know I will be updating Sk8er Boy in a few days. I just wanted this one to get caught up.**

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella was so beautiful in her pajamas. We sat on the couch together while watching The Unborn. **(I have never seen this movie. But it sounds good.) **And whenever a scary part would come up Bella would jump into my lap.

After about the tenth time she jumped she just stayed there. From there whenever it got scary she would just turn into my chest. God she was so cute. Man I am acting like I am in high school again. I was even hard. Good thing there was a whole bunch of blankets in between us.

When the movie ended. I asked if they wanted something to eat.

"Hey we should order some take-out." Alice said.

"Ok. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"The regular. And some wonton soup." Emmett said. With an evil smirk. Ok. That was weird.

"Alrighty. I'll be back." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen. When I got in the kitchen I saw Zack and Pete going through the fridge.

"Hey you guy having fun." I asked them.

"Ohhhh. Yeah." Pete said. Weird again. Ok.

"Alright." I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw Bella.

"Sorry. Just getting some water." She said blushing

"It's alright. Just scared me there."

"Hey M-Ms. Swan." Zack and Pete said in fusion. Ok. This night is just getting weirder.

"Hello Zack, Pete." I swear it looks like they just melted. "I am just going to go back in the other room."

"Well I should just call for some dinner. Are you guys are going to eat with us or in your room?" I asked the boys. They shared a glance.

"My room." Zack said.

"Alright." I said. I ordered the food and walked back into the other room.

"The food will be here in an about 15 minutes." I said. They all nodded. They also all had had this weirdo grin on their faces except Bella. Whatever.

When the food came. I called Zack and Pete to get some. They got some and ran up stairs. Okay. My son is officially weird.

"So..." I said. Right when I said that Alice accidentally spilled some soup on Bella.

"OMG! I am so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to! Forgive me please." Alice said.

"It is alright Alice. I know you didn't mean too." She said calmly. Man I am falling hard.

"I bet Edward can loan you something to wear. Right Edward?" Jasper said.

"Oh! Yeah. Come on Bella. Let's get you something to wear." I said. She took my hand and we walked up the stairs.

We got up into my room and then I went into my closet and got some of my old pajama pants and a shirt. When we were walking back I tripped on something. Then fell on top of Bella.

I just stared into her eyes. Before I knew it I was leaning in. Then we were kissing.

In like in two minutes were making out. I pushed her back onto the pillows. When I was about to take her shirt off I heard a throat clear. I look up to find no other than Pete.

**A.P.O.V.**

My plan is so totally working. And everyone is on it. It is going to work! Bella and Edward will be together forever. They are meant to be.

Never bet against me.

**P.P.O.V.**

"Dude I am going to go use your bathroom" I said.

"Alright. Don't fall in." Zack said.

"Whatev." I was walking down the hall to the bathroom. When I heard moaning coming from Mr. Cullen's room. I walked towards it. And couldn't believe my eyes. There were two of my teachers about to have sex.

I cleared my throat. Mr. Cullen looked up to me.

"Um. Hey there Pete." He said. Ms. Swan was blushing. I was pretty sure I was to.

"Uh. I am just gonna go to the bathroom now." I said and ran to the bathroom. Dude that was crazy. Should I tell Zack? I should. I don't know. My head hurts. I am going to tell him.

I ran into Zack's room and slammed the door shut.

"Dude you looked like you just saw something you wanna tell me. So tell me." Zack said.

"Well I was walking to the bathroom. I heard moaning coming from your dad's room. So looked into the room. And well…"

"And well…" He prompted.

"And well he and Ms. Swan were about to get their thing on." I looked up to see his face. It was shocked.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. I was silent. He went down stairs to do god's knows what.

**Z.P.O.V.**

I went down stairs. I am going to have this talk with my father tonight.

**(I was going to end here. But decided against it.)**

"Dad can I talk to you. Alone."

"Sure Zack." We walked to the backyard.

"Are you crazy!? Ms. Swan!" I whispered yelled at him.

"What about her."

"Why do you flirt with her? And about to have sex?"

"It is my life Zack. And it's about time I get a girlfriend. I need a girl to love. And plus she is too old for you." He said. Ok I admit that. Dang it. There is no way Ms. Swan would hook up with me.

"Fine." With that I left.

**I know what you are thinking **_**it's too early for them to about to make-out.**_** But really don't care. I don't mean to be mean. I just don't really care about that one topic about going to fast. I don't mean to be mean. **

**Anyways you still are rockin'. Even if you think it is too early. SORRY. I'll shut up now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of America and beyond! Just to let you know I will try and update Sk8er Boy tomorrow. So here is chapter 5 for The Teachers are Inlove!**

**E.P.O.V**

It was the next day and class was just getting started. The kids in the class were jumping rope. I blew the whistle and they put the ropes and started running in circles.

I couldn't get Bella off my mind. After my talk with Zack everyone left. I just wished that Pete hadn't caught us.

I wonder if Bella liked me. I pretty sure if she didn't she would've made me stop. And she didn't. I know only known her for a day but I am in love with her.

"O.K! Now do your stretches." I yelled and blew my whistle. I should talk to Pete. "Pete can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure." This was going to be hard.

**P.P.O.V**

Oh god. He is going to want to talk about last night. What would I say? Oh I heard moaning coming from your room so I decided to see what it was going on?

No not gonna work.

"Pete I just wanna talk to about what happened last night."

"I swear I didn't see her boobs!" I whispered yelled.

"That's good? I just wanted to tell you don't tell any one. Alight?" He said.

"A-a-a-alright." I mumbled.

"And I didn't even to get to see her boobs either." I just stared at him. And he just cracked up in laughter.

"I am just going to go do gym now." I turned and walked away from a laughing Mr. Cullen.

**Z.P.O.V**

When I walked into English today I couldn't keep my eyes off of Ms. Swan. She was wearing a low cut top. And skinny jeans. Then came her shoes. Her shoes. She was wearing fuck me heels.

What the hell is this teacher doing to me?

**B.P.O.V**

Today I wore a low cut purple top, dark wash skinny jeans, and what Alice would call fuck me heels.

I wore this today for one reason. And that reason was one Mr. Edward Cullen. I know I just met him. But I was in love.

**E.P.O.V**

It was lunch time. But instead of going to the teacher's lounge I stayed in my office. I didn't wanna know what Bella was thinking about last night.

Now I admit I was acting like a teenager. Before I knew it lunch was over. I just stayed put.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. Bella came in the sexiest outfit I ever saw.

"Um. Hey." I said. I was really super duper hard.

"Hi. I just wanted to know why you weren't at lunch." She said. Her eyes looked like they held disappointment. Damn it I made her sad.

"I just felt like being alone today." I said.

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?" She asked backing towards the door.

"NO!" I yelled. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"For yelling."

"It is o.k." She walked over to me and leaned against the desk. I don't what came over me. I moved in between her legs and stood up. She watched as I did so.

Then kissed her. I was happy. She kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer. She put in my hair. This felt so right.

In the next three minutes my desk was cleared off. And Bella was under me. And I was working on taking off her shirt. I took it off her. And I was surprised what I found. No bra.

"Bella you are such a naughty girl. No bra." She just giggled. And pulled off my shirt. As I lowered my teeth to her nipple. I bit it softly. And she moaned. I know it has only been like two minutes of have sex but I was harder than hell.

"Bella I need to be inside you." I said rubbing my dick on her thigh.

"Well it just happens that I need you in me." I moaned. I ripped off my pants and boxers. Then I looked at her. Then I ripped off hers. Then there was another surprise awaiting me.

"Bella? Did you plan this or do you just like to be naughty?" I asked her.

"Sometimes I like to be naughty." When she said that got harder. If that was possible. And obviously it was.

I didn't waste time. I put my throbbing cock in her.

"Bella you are so fucking tight. This feels so right." I moaned.

"Yeah it does." It was silent while thrusted.

"Edward I am going to cum." She said.

"Cum Bella. Cum all over my cock." With that she did. Then I released.

"God that was amazing." I said while getting dressed. "Bella I love you." That just came out.

"I love you too." She blushed. I just walked over and kissed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?"

"Yes." YES! Then something hit me like a ton of bricks. We didn't use a condom!

"Bella tell me you are on the pill."

"Yeah I am. Toady was the last day though. Why?" Thank god!

"We didn't use a condom."

"Oh."

"Let's go. Today we have an assembly for the rest of the day."

"I love you Edward Cullen." YES!

"As I love you Bella Swan."

"Edward can call you Eddie?"

"Whenever you want, love. But only you can." We laughed as we made our way to the gym.

**So did you likey? **

**Edward: I liked it!**

**Me: Thank you Edward.**

**Edward: You're welcome. Now admit it.**

**Me: ….**

**Edward:*clears throat***

**Me: Fine I don't own twilight or anything.**

**Edward: Thank you.**

**Both: Now please tell us what you think. =) =D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long hope you like this one!**

**Z.P.O.V**

I was looking for my dad. He usually let me sit with him. We were in a rally, because today there was a football game.

It was five minutes until the rally started. And since it was being held in the gym, he should already be here. I was looking at the door. Then I saw him. He was walking in with Ms. Swan. Holding hands!

**P.P.O.V**

I was sitting with Zack waiting for Mr. Cullen. I was looking at the door hoping Ms. Swan would walk through. And she did. But not the I was expecting. She was holding hands with Mr. Cullen.

Lucky bastard.

**B.P.O.V**

WOW! I just had sex with Edward Cullen. In his office. And he liked me back. AND! I am his girlfriend. Things couldn't get better.

**Em.P.O.V**

I wonder when Edward and Bella were going to get here. They have five minutes to get there fat asses down here.

"Ahem" I looked up and saw Bella and Edward standing there holding hands.

"Hey did I just say that out loud?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Sorry. What's up with holding hands?" I asked.

"We are going out now." Edward said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Didn't you hear them they are going out." We all turned and Zack and his geeky friends.

**A.P.O.V.**

I knew it! I knew it! Happy dance! I knew they were going to go out! I looked at Bella and she had that 'I just had sex glow' to her. I'll ask later.

**J.P.O.V**

Wow. That hit me like running into that wall last summer. That hurt. Anyways. Bella and Edward are going out! Wow!

**R.P.O.V**

They are going out? When did this happen. And why is Bella wearing that stupid ass grin for?

**B.P.O.V**

I can't believe Emmett called me a fat ass!

**E.P.O.V**

Everybody looked deep in thought.

"Hey dad, can me and Pete sit with you?"

"Uhh. Yeah."

We all sat down. I sat next to Bella and put me arm around her. Then the rally started.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

School was over and we were walking to the parking lot. Zack and Pete were ahead of me and Bella.

Instead of going to my car I walked Bella to her car.

"I will see you later babe."

"Bye Eddie." I had to laugh at that. I kissed her goodbye. And walked back to my car.

**Z.P.O.V**

I watched as my dad walked Ms. Swan to her car. Then kissed her. Disgusting. For two reasons.

I liked my teacher.

I don't my dad kissing someone.

When he got back to the car we all got in and drove to Pete's house to drop him off. Then we drove to our house.

"Hey dad, do you have ten bucks I can borrow?" I asked. Tomorrow me and my friends were going to the mall. I had like fifty bucks. But just in case.

"What for?"

"Me and my friends are going to the mall tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Alright. Here you go."

"Dad can I spend the night at Pete's tomorrow too?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He probably said yes for three reasons.

He wants to fuck Ms. Swan.

He just wanted me to have fun

Both

**E.P.O.V**

I called Bella when Zack went up to his room. She answered on the second ring.

"Hi Eddie." She said. Witch made me laugh again. Must have collar i.d.

"Hey babe. I have question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow, then come back to my place and have a little fun in my bed, shower, and any place I can think of?"

I heard her giggle.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I asked faking hurt.

"It depends. Do I to get to spend the night?" she asked seductively.

"Absolutely" I said quickly.

"Then it's date. Night baby."

"Night sexy." With that I hung up the phone. Tomorrow me and Bella are going to have a lot of fun.

**Did you likey? I sure hope! Pez review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yos to the people! I has a question for you. What should my next story be?**

**1) That Bites- Edward works in a tattoo shop with Emmett and Jasper. They need a new secretary. Bella needs a job. Bella has a few tattoos. As does Edward. Will Edward hire her?**

**2)The New Girl- Edward goes to Forks high. He is a skater. Bella comes and blows him away. What will happen? (kinda like Sk8er boy. But not the same!)**

**Review and tell me which one! Pez and thank you!**

**B.P.O.V**

I beginning to think Edward was rather horny. Because on the phone last night he wanted to have_ fun_ all over his house. That's a lot of fun.

But what if Zack would come out of his room and catch us. Oh, wait didn't Edward say something about Zack going somewhere with his friends. Then spending the nights at Pete's.

Talking about Pete. He kinda scares me. Whenever he is around me he stares at me. He stares at me like he is waiting for me to strip for him. And really weird. Crazy horny teenage boy.

I had just woken up from a really good dream. Of Edward. It was such a good dream. We were in the shower and washing each other.

_And oh. The way-ay-ay_

_Your make-up stains my pillow case_

_Like I'll never be the same_

_(Fall Out Boy- Of All the Gin Joints in All the World)_

"What Alice?" I asked. I was so nice.

"Oh. Hi to you too Bella. God I swear Edward is rubbing off on you." She said.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if the sex was good." She stated.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me." She said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up while responding.

"Alice what do you mean?" I opened the door to see Edward standing there.

"Who's on the phone?" He whispered.

"Alice." I whispered back. He reached for the phone. I gave to him. He put it on speaker.

"Hey Alice. I am going to steal Bella back. You kinda interrupted us." He said. WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Hey great minds think alike. He hung up the phone and started to crack up.

"Sorry baby love. I had to do it." He managed out.

"You are so crazy." I said. He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you ready for a day full of fun at my house?" he asked.

"I still have to pack my stuff..."

"Do you need help?"

"No." I said as I ran up the stairs. I got my bag and put in some lacy bras and matching boy shorts and some extra clothes. My swimsuit. You never know when you will need it.

I walked back down the stairs.

"Hey there sexy. Are you ready?" Edward asked. Oh yes I am.

"Yea." I said back. He gave me questioning look. I gave him one right back.

"Are you sure you don't want to change first?" he asked.

I looked down. I noticed I was still in my pajamas. Oh lordy.

"No. I happen to like my pajamas. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Not at all babe. Let's go." Then we were off.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got to Edward's house. We went inside and put my stuff down. Next thing I know I was pushed up against the wall and being attacked by Edward's lips.

**E.P.O.V**

When we got to my house I couldn't help but attack her.

"Bella let's go up to my room." All I got was a moan back. So I picked her up and walked her up to me room. I gently put her on the bed.

We were kissing crazily. I took off her shirt. She started to undo the buttons on mine. Then it was off. We were still kissing.

We were feeling each other. It felt so good to kiss her. I unhooked her bra. I then kissed my way down to her breast. I put her nipple in my mouth and started sucking slightly.

Then the door bell rang. Damn it. I got up.

"Sorry baby love."

"It's not like you planed it Edward. Unless you did then I would have to kill you." I laughed at that. She put her bra and shirt on.

"Aw man. You covered up my best friends." I said joking.

"Shut up." She said laughing. I put on my shirt and walked down the stairs to get it. You will never guess who I saw.

**Did you like it? Hope you did. I will be typing the next chapter for Sk8er Boy tonight so it should be up by tomorrow. So yeah. Pez review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps. I bet you were very excited about who was at the door. Well you are about to find out my friends. And there is another message for you. I am not writing that Bites. Because it won the votes. By one. Maybe because there was only one vote. OH well! READ! READ!**

**E.P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs and went to the door. I opened it and you will never guess who I saw. My mom. Esme.

"Ughh? Hi mom? What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Hello Edward. How's my little boy doing?" She said. Oh My Gosh! Moms are so embarrassing!

"Oh! Edward who is this!? Is she your girlfriend?" MOM!

"Umm. Yeah she is. Umm. Bella this is my mom. Mom this is Bella." Oh God I think I am blushing. Damn I think I'm blushing.

"Aww. Edward are you blushing?" Bella asked. DAMN!

"Ummm. No?" I said. It came out more of a question instead of a statement.

"Aww. My little boy is embarrassed." MOM! GOODNESS! You are the one embarrassing me.

"You know I love you Edward. You will always be my little boy." Not helping mother. She came in and went to the front room.

"Edward I have good news! I am getting remarried! He is a doctor." She blurted out.

"That is awesome! What's his name?" I asked.

"Actually he came with me. His name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh. He is the best the doctor in Forks." Bella said.

"Yes he is. Let me go get him." My mom got up and walked out to get her fiancée. I looked at Bella questionably, as if to say how the hell would you know he is the beat doctor in Forks? She mist of understood the look.

"What? I get hurt a lot. Not the most graceful person in the world." She said.

"Well while you are with me you won't get hurt. But of course that would be forever." I responded. I walked over to her and kissed her with so much love that it would truly last forever.

"Awww. Aren't they just cute Carlisle?" I turned to see my mom and what I am guessing was Carlisle.

"Edward this is Carlisle. Carlisle, Edward."

""Nice to meet you Edward." He put out his hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Hi." I am so lame.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said. I guess she wasn't kidding about getting hurt.

"Hi Doctor Cullen." She responded.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Edward we came over here to see if you wanted to come out to diner with us tomorrow. And you have to bring Bella and Zack." Pushy much? Gosh.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Bella.

"Sure."

"Ok. We will see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

"Bye buttercup." OH MY GOODNESS!

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently. Oh like you don't know what mother.

"Just go. Go. We will see you tomorrow. Okay?" my mother is so embarrassing. I think mothers live to get you red faced.

"Okay honey. Bye." With that they left. And when I turned to kiss Bella she wasn't there. Instead she was on the couch laughing her ass off. She was so beautiful when she laughed.

"So you think that was funny?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kinda." She responded through her laughter.

"Oh. I will show you funny." I said. Then I went up to her and started tickling her. She kept laughing.

"Edward stop tickling me." She laughed out.

"Not until you admit that my mom calling me buttercup isn't funny."

"Okay, Okay. It wasn't funny." Oh I got you my dear Bella. I stopped tickling her but started kissing her neck. And she started moaning.

"Mmmmmm. Edward. That feels so good." I moaned.

"You feel good. Babe." Oh god my hard on is coming back. Bella moaned again. I lifted up her shirt over her head. I kissed her lip tenderly.

I picked her up and carried her up to my room and laid her down gently. I broke away for a second to take off my shirt. She pulled me down to her lips.

"God Bella."

"Edward." Just as I got her bra unhooked the phone rang.

"Damn it." I said. Bella just giggled. I looked at her.

"This isn't funny either."

"Yeah. It kinda is." I just gave her a weird look. And she gave one back. I went down stairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey there dad. I have question." Zack said.

"Go ahead shoot."

"Can you come pick me up from the police station?" What did he just ask?** (I was going to stop it here. But since you guys wanted longer chapters. So yea. On you go with the mystical story.)**

"What?" I said.

"Ummm. Can you can come pick me up from the police station? I swear I will explain everything when you get here."

"You better."

"I will." With that I hung up the phone. I walked up stairs to tell Bella that I ha to pick up my son from the police station. When I got into the room Bella already had her coat on and was walking my way.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

" I am going with you to pick up your son." She responded. How did she no Zack was at the police station?

"How did you no about that? And do you want to go?"

"I was easdropping and I just feel like going." How could I resist Bella? She was giving the puppy dog look.

"Fine. Get in the car." I finally said.

"Yay! I love you Edward."

"Yeah, Yeah. I love you too. Now let's go pick up Zack." We drove to the police station. When we got there we walked inside and saw the police chief. Waiting.

"Hi daddy." Bella said. What? Chief Swan also looked confused as to why she was here. Wait I didn't know she was related to the chief.

"Hey there Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am here with Edward to pick up Zack." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well I was at his house. And then Zack called. And here we are!"

"Why were you at Edward's house?"

"I am his girlfriend. Duh daddy." Bella kind of sounded like a preppy high school cheerleader.

"Oh." Was all she got in response. Then he looked at me funny. And I just smiled. "Come on Edward let's go get your son."

He led me and Bella into the backroom. When we got there we saw Zack, Pete, and Andy sitting there. Oh are these kids in trouble.

**Did you like it? I did.**

**So anyway. In the Next chapter Zack will be telling his story. And there might be a flashback. **

**So stay tuned to see what happens next on The Teachers Are InLove!**


End file.
